A touch screen technology is applied to current electronic products more widely. The touch screen technology has many advantages that: man-computer operations, such as input, control or the like are more intuitive, and are convenient and rapid; and hardware accessories, such as keyboards, mice and the like, of electronic products are saved. Further, the touch screen technology is also favorable to make electronic products smaller, wherein a multi-point touch technology is a main development direction.
However, a general multi-point touch technology only can usually support two fingers to operate at the same time, and a maximum limit is to support five fingers. Therefore, under the limitations of hardware, a keyboard input realized by utilizing the touch screen has great limitations. Generally, display is performed in a fixed area of a touch screen in a fixed form. Then, the keyboard input is completed by clicking by a single hand of a user.
Recently, in the field of the multi-point touch technology, German researchers took preemptive opportunities. Germany Elektrosil and Citron companies jointly develop a touch technology (dreaMTouch) which can support 32 points and can track and process movement of all points. Problems of an error operation and the like generated by a plurality of fingers during a using process of a conventional multi-point touch screen are solved. Further, the dreaMTouch technology is also compatible with a SMART touch screen technology of a generation of windows; and a 4-millimeter glass interlay is also increased on a screen which can be connected with any computer through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface. In addition, the dreaMTouch technology can further detect a position, a pressure and a size of an object placed on a surface of the screen. Therefore, development companies hope that the dreaMTouch technology can become a popular human-computer interaction open-source standard.